New Adventures
by Kagome55678
Summary: Its Kagome's birthday and her mom decides that kagome should have something special for it. What love and friendship will blossem with Kagome and the Vocaloids? (everyone is the same age in this just so you know)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**ICECREAM AND KAITO**

"Kagome," said girls mother says sweetly. "I have your gift but you must wait for it." For today is Kagome's birthday her mother wanted to give her something special even if it would be some time till it, or should I say they, arrived.

"Why must I wait?" Kagome asks confused. "Did you order it?" She was not one to be known as dumb. No more words were given out due to the fact that the doorbell was pressed. Both moving over to the door to see what or who was there. "What have you gotten me?" asking happily at the sight of the six huge crates. Her mother was done signing the forms and told kagome to open them with her usual sweet and caring smile on her face. Kagome rushes to the first crate and opens it gently, not wanting to mess with the present. Setting the lid aside, Kagome looks in. A girl that looks about her age with beautiful long green hair was fast asleep.

"Mom, are they Vocaloids?" Kagome asks excitedly as her mother nods. Kami was Kagome happy about this great gift! Looking at the girl in the crate, Kagome decides to wake her up. "Miku-chan, you can wakeup now," Kagome says in a caring voice. The girl now known as Miku opened her eyes slowly, then looked around as her eyes landed on Kagome.

"So you are our new master?" Miku says happily waiting for a reply.

"That would be me," Kagome smiles as she helps Miku out of the crate. "Now let's get the others out." Miku was so happy to have a master that was the same age as she was. They began opening the crates one by one and out came Rin and Len, Luka, Meiko, and lastly Kaito.

"What a beautiful master we have," Kaito says as he kisses Kagome's hand lightly. "We are yours to command." Kagome couldn't have smiled bigger at that.

**~KAGOME'S POV~**

'Best. Birthday. Ever!' I think.

"What shall we do for you, Master?" Miku asks innocently smiling. Everyone gathers around me waiting for an answer.

"You may decide," I answer sweetly as everyone's eyes light up with happiness.

"Really?!" Rin asks excited as I nod at her. Big smiles were planted on everyone's faces. Len was the only one with a smirk on his face though. I could feel arms wrap around my waist. 'Who is that?' I ask myself as I look back to see Kaito. He had snuck up behind me.

"I do have something on my mind but I rather not say in front of everyone," Kaito whispers in my ear. I wanted to know but didn't at the same time. It was a weird feeling.

We all went inside and upstairs to my room. Though for some odd reason that was unknown to me, Kaito put his scarf around my neck. I could see everyone's eyes start to fill with hate towards him. 'Why are they jealous?' I shake my head and we start to think of what to do in the mean time, even though Rin, Luka, and Miku latched onto me like a life line. 'What are they trying to do?' Kaito stayed near but Meiko and Len were on the opposite side of the room. It was getting hot and the tension in the room was surprisingly high. The glares that were coming from the three girls that were latching onto me weren't helping the situation either.

"Will you three get off of our Master?" Kaito says coolly as I sweatdrop.

"Kaito please just call me Kagome," I say nervously. "I really don't like formals." It was getting too hot in my room and I wanted some icecream.

"Hey do you guys want so icecream?" Kaito's eyes went from annoyance to happiness. 'I must of hit something.' The girls let go of me as I got up and went to the door. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to come with me to the icecream parlor?" I ask teasingly as Kaito ran out the door grabbing my hand. 'He really likes icecream.'

"Hey wait for us!" Miku shouts out running behind with everyone in tow. "Kagome-sama!" Kaito pays no mind to any of the other Vocaloids and keeps running as I give him the directions to the parlor. Kami was I lucky to have been running with demons to be able to not tire out with Kaito running at an inhumane speed.

"Ok Kaito you can stop running now," I call to him as he keeps running. "If you don't stop running you're going to miss the shop!" It was too late. We had passed the shop and finally he stops. "Thank Kami that you stopped, but now we have to turn around," I laugh lightly as we walk back towards the shop. 'Note to self, never mention icecream around Kaito.'


	2. Super Sorry

Hi there my beloved people! I'm really, really sorry that i havent been updating recently! My internet went away and now i only have certain days on to when i can get wifi. but i am working on my storys right now so please dont hate me! and i know that i have other storys to work on but i have a new story that is a crossover between inuyasha and fruits basket if you want to look for it =^.^= i will have it up in a few days! well i will have the next chapter for each of my stories soon ok?

you guys should send me some ideas to do for this cuz im really stumped on what to put. -_-


End file.
